To Grow With Love
by Cram46307
Summary: So..Spencers fat. Okay, this chapters pretty funny, it involves white leather boots and speeddating with Spencer and her cuzin Kyla. Chapter 2 is edited.
1. Chapter 1

To Grow With Love

Chapter 1

As the blonde slowly opened her eyes, dues to the rays of sunshine shining through the window. She looked over to her clock on her bedside table and immediately jumped out of her bed screaming.

"Ahhh... Oh my god! It's 10:17! I'm going to be late for the wedding! Where's my dress?! I knew I... how did it get over there?!"

As the blonde panicked, Arthur opened the door still with his pajamas on and asked through a yawn. "Whats wrong hunny?"

"Dad! Kimberly's wedding! Don't you remember?" The blonde yelled at her father.

"Oh yeah, we still have another hour," he said after looking at his solid gold watch. "Calm down."

Looking over at her father with an agrevated look, "Will you just hurry up and get ready!"

With that he walked away closing the door behind him.

--

Everyone lined up at the edge of the step getting ready to catch the boquette Struggling in the middle of the crowd determind to catch it. The bride gets set to throw, and the bouquette is launched flying through the air. Angling towards the east feild. Pushing through the crowd, Spencer make a dive for it and... Wewh good save!

The truth is one of her heels broke and she fell flat on her face. Realizing she had caught the bouquette she screams in joy. "Yaaayyy!!!"

A hand reaches down to help her up, as she looks up with (?) eyes and a bright smile. Her smile fades when she sees who it is. At tall, but nerdy blonde guy.

"Spencer, are you okay?" he asks.

"Anthony?"

He snatches the bouquette from her hand, "Spencer... Marry Me?"

Snatching the bouquette back, "Are you crazy I don't even know you?" Spencer replied and ran off.

"Spencer, wait!" her father yelled out while chasing after her.

"Seems of your doing." she replied.

"What's so bad about Anthony? He's a great guy."

"Dad, you chose him not me, I want to find my soul mate. I can't argue with you all day I have to pack. I'll be off to New York tomorrow."

"What your leaving me?"

"Dad, I told you a long time ago I'm going to a friends wedding. And you better not follow me!"

--

Sitting in first class.

"Spencer, Anthony's a great guy! Why don't you marry him?"

"Dad, I told you I want to find me soul mate!"

A petite brunnette about 5'3 walked up to our seat. She looked at the two of us arguing. "Can I get to my seat please?"

"Sure" Spencer replied, while moving to the window seat, leaving the midldle seat for the brunette.

The brunnette took the seat inbetween the two. "Spencer... Spencer"

"Could you please give this to my daughter please?" He asked the brunette.

"Your dad said to give this to you."

"Tell my father that I'm not hungry!"

"She said that she's not hungry,"

Arthur pulled out his Hefrey puppet that Spencer had made for him. "Don't be mad at me, I love you hunny, don't be mad."

Pulling out her Hilary puppet. "Everytime you make me mad you always do that."

"Come on, eat."

Looking at him after a sigh. "Okay." Spencer took her tray, from the bewildered brunette.

--

Getting off the plane Spencer walks off paces in front of her father. "Spencer you just said you weren't mad at me, now you won't wait up?"

"I'm going to buy you you ticket back home."

"When did I say I wanted to go home? I'll just browse around see what's new in New York. Okay, well I'll be on my way."

Walking off to a corner of the airport, he looks around to see if Spencer was around. Taking out his phone, he dials the nimber of a good friend. "Hey Ricky, Yeah I'm in Mew York with Spencer. She likes to..."

Spencer walks up snatching the phone out of his hand. "Dad! Are you setting me up again?"

"Honey, I'm just trying to...If I don't find you someone your going to really look hard to find someone yourself!"

"Who said?!"

"Me, look at you your 190 some pounds. If I didn't get get these guy to go out with you there probuly wouldn't be anyone that would want you. Be real, well what I mean is..."

"So all along thats what you see of me, that I'm ugly no one wants me. Thats just how you always see me." 

"Its the truth, thats just how the world is now a days. If you keep gaining weight like this no ones ever going to want you."

"Im your daughter, when other people say I'm fat, ugly. I don't put it at heart because I beleive that I have a father at home who beleives I can do it, but even you can't beleive in your daughter. Then why do I need a father like you!"

"Are you crazy! What are you talking about! Now don't back down on what you say!"

"Without you I can find a boyfriend myself my way." She said while handing him his phone back.

"Without me you can find a guy." he said in disbeleif.

"Yes I can" Spencer replied while walking the other way.

"You'll be back within three days!" Arthur yelled out.

--

"Mmmm...All happy again!" Spencer said while finisheing the last bite of her fifth peice of cheesecake.

"Check please!" Spencer called out to the waitress.

Spencer opened her wallet and realizes she accdentally gave her credit cards back to her father when she gave him his phone. The waitress set the check on the table and she thought of an idea. "I could call Kyla!" She dialed the number. No answer.

Looking around she sees the brunette from earlier and comes up with an idea.

"Hi, remember me? I'm Spencer" she says with the hilary puppet.

"How could I not, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money on me I was wondering if you could pay it for me. I'll pay you back! I promise, I don't lie."

"Weren't you here with..."

"Oh my dad, Don't even mention him sometimes he is so..."

"It's okay, give me check." Handing the bill to the brunette. "Wow, thats alot for one person, espeicially considering its cheesecake."

"Well, I like to eat cheesecake when I'm unhappy."

Putting some cash down she hands the bill the the waitress. "Keep the change"

"Thank you very much, how can I repay you? Do you have a card?" Spencer asked.

"No, its okay its on me."

"No, I have to, Oh, how about I treat you to lunch sometime? I know whats really good around here."

"Looking at you, I would think. Considering how fat you are."

"What'd you say?"

"Look I'm just trying to have you realize that you should..."

"I thank you alot for paying my bill, but your just jerk!" Spencer yelled, leaving the brunette yet again bewildered.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own a few characters

Authors note: I'm sorry I had such bad grammatical errors in my last chapter. I uploaded the wrong doc on here plus my beta was out of state 4 a couple of days. So heres my next chapter I think its pretty funny. Please Comment!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Grow With Love

Chapter 2

"Sir my cousin works here, I'll call her to tell you to bring the money." Looking over, Spencer saw Kyla walking out of the building. "Oh! There she is!" Kyla continued walking towards a car parked in front of them scraping a long line of paint off with a key.

"Kyla!" A guy yelled, catching up to her. Kyla huffed and backslapped him. "Quiet, we are done!"

"Kyla, you already scratched my car, can't we at least talk about it?"

"Talk about it, your fiance was in there! If I knew you were like this, I wouldn't even have gone to lunch with you!" She yelled, as she slapped him again.

"Does this mean that I'm never going to see you again?"

"See me? Of course you can see me. Of course, if I do see you again you'll be slapped again. Do you have a phone? Call me!" she finished, walking away towards a confused and slightly scared Spencer.

--

Walking into D-Day, a clothes store. they walk up to a employee. "Excuse me, is Carmen here?"

"Oh, she's off today Sorry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, help me find some clothes!" Kyla exclaimed.

Browsing the store trying on a bunch of clothes. "Hey, I thought you said you still had a bunch of credit card bills you had to pay?" Spencer whispered.

"I do, but I'm really down. So... I need to buy a lot of clothes."

"Was he really important?" Spencer inquired.

"No." was the blunt reply. Suddenly Kyla's cell phone began to ring. She quickly grabbed a pink Razr out of her purse. "Hello, Rocky?...No, I really don't feel too good...Is that okay?...Okay, buh-bye."

"Oh, so you were cheating on him too!"

"Well, yeah. It's not the same thing though! I want to be married by 25 to someone rich so when I go shopping I don't even have to look at the price tag! I'll tell you one thing, when you find a guy it's best to not be over 125 pounds."

Looking over to her with an 'are you kidding me?' look, Spencer asked "Okay...so does that mean when I get over 250 I can find two guys?"

Rolling her eyes, Kyla held out a pair of shoes to Spencer. "Here, try these on."

Spencer gave her cousin a blank stare "Kyla, when you know that you can't wear something, you don't need to try it on."

"Oh, come _on_!Well, anyway the guys your dad picks can't be that bad."

"Well, I don't have any feeling towards them."

"Well.. You just want feeling, right? I'll find that for you tonight! Hey, have you ever tried speed dating?" She asked Spencer who had her eyes locked onto a pair of white leather boots. "No, I haven't tried it", Spencer replied, "Hey, I've never tried on boots before!"

"That's great then, since I'm going to give you a make over anyway," Turning to the employee, Kyla asked "Can I get a pair for her, please?"

--

"Okay, we got one on!" Kyla said, out of breath. "Just... one... MORE!" Kyla finished practically being thrown to the ground by the force needed to put on a boot.

"Ahhh... Oh my god! My first time wearing boots! They look so good!" Spencer screamed in joy twirling around.

"See I told you they would fit! Even though they were a pain the ass to get on!"

--

"Okay, I've already paid for the speed dating so-" Kyla stopped mid sentence. "Oh my god, now he is hot!" she said while taking off her shoes and running into the room.

Spencer looked up and saw a sign on the wall, "Please take off shoes before entering." she read, looking from the sign to her boots.

'Ok, half hour spent putting boots on. Hmm...' Peeking into the room, she came up with an idea. She got onto her knees, and slowly made her way into the room. Scuffling over to the table, she quickly sat down, looking at the guy in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Tiger."

"Hi, I'm Spencer. I hope you don't think I'm fat."

"No. You shouldn't think of yourself like that. It's not good for your self-confidence."

"Oh, well, I guess you're right." Spencer replied, lamely. An awkward silence ensued.

Tiger broke the silence with the oh-so-original inquiry of,"So... what do you like to do?"

"Umm... I really like going to the zoo. Last month I just went to the zoo in Washington. I saw some monkeys and pandas. Really cute! They looked kinda... like you too!

"Oh really?"

"I took some pictures, I'll show you."

"You like photography? How about art?"

"Umm...art. I should say I like it."

"Hey, is Tiger your real name?"

This was apparently a sore spot for Tiger. "Yes, yes it is my real name. Is there some sort of problem with what my parents decided to name me?"

Spencer got flustered. "Oh no, not at all. It's a... lovely name. It's very... original."

Yet another awkward silence followed. Blushing, Spencer noticed the foot prints that she had left when she came in. Looking around, she reached into her bag and tried to clean it off with a napkin.

Ding Ding!

"Times up. Ladies, please switch places."

Spencer looked over to the next person. "I wonder... will he be my soul mate?"

"Hey, we're switching now!" Kyla said trying to take her spot.

Not wanting to leave anymore foot prints. Spencer put her clipboard in her mouth and scooted her way to the next spot.

Setting the clipboard on the table she sits up. "Hi, I'm Spencer."

"I'm Jerry, call me Dr. Carson if you want."

"Doctor? Oh, In who field may, I ask?"

"I'm an orthopedist. Study of bones, If you didn't know. I hope you don't find my asking rude or anything, but do you have something wrong with you leg?"

A woman suddenly walked up. "Spencer, your not allowed to wear shoes in here! No wonder there's foot prints everywhere!"

Slightly embarrassed, Kyla started asking,"Why didn't you take off you shoes? Let me help you then!"

"No! Kyla don't!" Spencer exclaimed, pulling on her boot to keep Kyla from removing it.

"Take it off!" Kyla insisted, pulling the boot as hard as she could.

Spencer continued pulling on her boot to keep it on, but after a minute or two Kyla pulled it off, ripping Spencer's pantyhose with her leg still up in the air.

--

"Here!" Kyla she said, putting a bag of frozen peas on Spencer's leg.

"Ow! You don't even have any ice?" Spencer sighed. Shaking her head, she said,"The boots are nice, but they hurt like hell!"

"Wearing high heels is just the same, but the point is wearing them! In this world there aren't any ugly women just lazy ones. Understand?"

"That was very embarrassing, though!"

"Things happen, but with me leading you. You could definitely find someone to bring home to your dad! To get a guy's attention, the most important thing is to be pretty. Come with me!"

Kyla walked to her room and opened the door. There were clothes everywhere, on her bed, on her desk, and a huge pile on the floor. Walking into the room, Spencer slipped on a folder and fell face first into a pile of clothes.

"Woah! Are you okay?" Kyla asked, oblivious of merely used to the extreme disarray of the room.

Pinking her head up, Spencer groaned,"Ahh... Your clothes stink, don't you wash them?"

"Get up first!"

"I really can't understand you."

"That's why I want to be married by 25; to find someone to take care of me!"

"Let me help you clean up."

"Hey! No, if you clean it up I won't be able to find anything! I told you women need to be pretty and dress nice, why would I waste my time cleaning? Oh this one looks great on you!"

"Is this a lingerie? I think I would need to sew two together for it to fit me!"

"Sexy is not you, high heels don't do it... Ugh. Everything guys like, you don't do. Fine then. Stop looking."

"At least wait until after the wedding to give up on me! I might find some body there."

"Whatever. All right, now, how long were you planning on staying here?"

"You want to kick me out?"

"NO, it's just I don't think the landlords going to let you. She's coming back in a couple of days! Oh yeah I don't think you gave me back the entry fee."

"Uugghh! Kyla! You know I gave all my credit cards back to my dad!" Kyla glared at Spencer and handed the phone to Spencer, who blanched.

"I'm not going to call him!"

"Come on, just a couple of thousand dollars would be great! Pay some rent? Come on!"

Spencer sighed. "Okay, fine."


	3. Chapter 3

To Grow With Love

Chapter 3

Back in San Francisco (Spencer's Home Town)

Standing in front of a painting of a sun slightly covered by clouds near the peak of a mountain and 3 little yellow hand prints lined in a circular formation, Arthur reminisced a memory of the past.

"Why'd you put hand prints on the painting?" Arthur asked the 7- year old Spencer.

"Because if some one understood it, we would be great together."

"Really? If there is this person than... you would marry them?"

"She really wants to find that soul mate of hers doesn't she!"

---

(returning to NY)

Ashley was in the showroom of the D-day headquarters working on a wedding dress she had personally designed. Finishing, she walked back looking over at the beautiful wedding dress and smiled, proud of the beautiful work.

The next morning Ashley walked out of a Starbucks with her coffee and started heading back towards D-Day. On her way there, she accidentally tripped over a paint lid, causing her to quickly reach for the wall beside her in an attempt to keep balance. Pulling her had back, she saw that she had left a yellow hand print from the still wet wall. Looking at the wall, she sees a sun slightly hid behind some clouds over the peak of a mountain. She walks off back to the office.

"Good Morning, Everyone!" Ashley said as she walked in.

"Ashley! Your back!" Her older brother Troy called out.

"What's up!" she said walking back towards him.

"Oh, I just got this really cool plant thing. It's supposed to, like, bloom soon!" He said, looking at the plant, "Well, things like these can't be rushed. Come on its time for the meeting."

--

"This fabric here is a little bit more expensive, but much more comfortable. I think it would be good for the new line!" Ashley said, "Has the new fabric come in yet?"

"I told someone to bring them up, let me go check on it... Oh he's here."

A fat chubby and sweaty Aiden Dennison walks in chewing loudly and rudely on something."Hey! Ashley!" he yelled, even thought she is only 5 feet away. He looked around at everyone staring at him. "Oh! Sorry, I'm just used to doing that... Sorry."

"It's Jack Dennison's son Aiden, Remember him?"

"I really haven't seen you in so long! Hey, remember when we were little you taught me all the ways to make money?" he said.

"What are you eating?!" Said a very impatient Ashley.

"Gum." He said, looking around again,"Am I not allowed to eat gum in an office? Okay." He proceeded to make a very visual motion of swallowing it, "See, it's gone! Ahhhh." he said, sticking of his tongue.

"No, it's okay to eat gum, don't worry." Troy said.

"Why are you so sweaty?' Ashley asked noticing her was practically soaked.

"I work downstairs in the factory. Troy told me to bring these up." he said throwing the fabric on the table, revealing a large sweat hand print on them.

"What happened?!!" Ashley yelled standing up.

"Uhh... sorry you know I'm fat, I sweat a lot... you did too, remember when we played soccer?"

"Is this an office or your house? You don't have to come back to work tomorrow!!!"

"I'm fired because I sweat a lot?" he asked.

"Aiden works really hard and gets a lot done." Troy said, trying to calm down the aggravated Ashley.

"How would you know? Continue with the meeting." she finished, sitting down in her chair.

Walking out of the meeting office, Ashley walks over to Carmen. "Are you cousins here yet?"

"Yeah, I was going to go pick them up." Carmen replied.

"Great, come to the showroom first, I have somthing to show you."

"Wow!" Carmen said in astonishment as to how beautiful the dress was.

"So that's why you went on that trip, to make this?" Troy asked while just walking in.

"This is 1879 Honiton Lave, I was looking for it for a very long time and found it in San Francisco so I quickly flew over there to get it and I already made the dresses for your cousins, too."

Running into the room, Spencer exclaimed,"Wooow!!! Your wedding dress is really beautiful! This... this is Honiton lave! Carmen, where'd you get it?" Spencer asked.

"You would know?" Ashley asked snottily.

"You?" Spencer said seeing the owner of the voice.

"Oh, you know each other?" Carmen asked.

"Of course! Spencer, right? We've met! but I really wouldn't have guessed you were one of Carmen's cousins." Stepping back, Ashley began looking over Spencer's body. "40, 45... no 46..."

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked, covering herself up with her arms.

"Just measuring, but it doesn't matter. None of the dress I made will fit you anyway."

Running over to where all her other cousins were, she grabbed a magenta colored one. "If it's not my size then it's the dresses problem. I'll just fix it."

"Fix it? Once it's made you can't fix it. If you do that, it would change the design."

"Who says it can't be changed? I'll fix it for you right now! Give me 30 minutes!"

--

Walking out into the room with the dress on, Spencer started to skip and jump right in front of Ashley.

"You messed up the whole look of the dress." Ashley said walking up to her, "Look at this, " Ashley said pointing to a veil like thing in the front."What's that for... trying to cover something?"

"So? I can wear it, and I think it looks better than before!"

"Carmen, I can't tell you who you do and don't have at your wedding, but do you really want a dress like that there? I don't have anything else to say. I'm leaving."

"Stay right there!!" Spencer yelled.

"Now what do you want?" Ashley asked.

Running to her purse, Spencer pulls out a hundred dollar bill."100 dollars for you to stop over-acknowledging my obesity!" Troy walked up and took the money out of Spencer's hand.

"Okay, lets just take this. Carmen, I'll be leaving with Ashley." He said walking her out.

"Carmen? How can you even marry someone in her family?" Spencer sighed. "Hey? Didn't you say you already took you wedding pictures? Can I come with you to go pick them up?"

"Sure" 


End file.
